sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Herd Arc
This Optional Arc ran from November 4th, 2016 to February 23rd, 2017 and was the second Story Arc. Arc Teaser With no warning, an unidentified shipConvent Temple Ship appeared in the capital systems of the Queendom of Mysteria and the Saiyu EmpireAll relevant threads involving Saiyu are no longer available, due to the deletion of the original account that was involved in them. This means Saiyu will have less information than usual., as well as over the Harvest System in the Solarian Empire. The alien ship broadcast a message in perfect Imperial Standard, usurping every frequency in the system. Saiyu took no action aside from monitoring. The Mysterian Navy, under direct orders from Queen Asteria, attempted to destroy the ship. However, the ship resisted every shot, with no alterations in sensor readings or physical shots. Benjamin Crimson, the Picket CO for the Harvest System, approved a boarding action by a squad of Marines, led by Staff Sergeant Vanya Freela. Once aboard, the squad was attacked by unseen crew of the alien ship and a member had his armor pierced clean through. Freela apparently was able to make contact with a cloaked figure that seemed to be in charge, allowing her to leave with her wounded squad member. Once the squad was off the ship, it jumped into hyperspace at the same time as the other two. In-Universe Explanation Lead Up Captain Jason Nesmit was awoken from a dream by an unknown feminine figure who had been urging him, in a dream, to wake up, as they were coming for him. He commed his CO at the time, Vice Admiral (acting) Anthony Crimson, the Earl of Dover, once he arrived in system on a routine visit of the picket around the Nestubius Nebula, specifically the borders of Saiyu. During the reports, a Saiyuan Naval fleet, led by Judge Ghis, attempted to get the Solarian Naval vessels to leave the area, claiming the area was Saiyuan space. VAdm Dover declined, stating the space was recognized as international space, outside of Saiyuan borders, and if they wished to change that, they needed to speak with the Solarian Ministry of Foreign Affairs. A second fleet arrived, this one from the Saiyuan Rebels led by Liborio Solidories, a rebel Prince. He wanted both fleets gone, though neither Ghis, or Dover, complied. Intruder Alerts During the exchange of threats and dismissals, the flagship of all three fleets detected intruders on their respective ships, 50 intruders apiece. Security was sent to deal with them on the Saiyuan and Solarian ship. Liborio merely jettisoned the entire section, crew and all, into space, though in moments, the intruders were picked up again. Saiyu's Intruders Aboard the Saiyuan ship, the intruders seemed to be searching personnel quarters for someone, occasionally stopping to make a scan of the crewmember, but then tossing them aside. They seemed to not be using violence unless someone attempted to resist. A heavy Assault Marine from the Saiyuan security force opened fire, only to be met with return fire by beings using hard light bullets. A large, imposing figure with massive amounts of armor stepped to the front of the intruders and opened fire with explosive rockets, which were absorbed by the security team's area shield. As the assistants to the heavy gunner attempted to assist with reloading, they were neutralized by arrows from one of the intruders. The archer apparently had the reflexes and speed to immediately follow up with an exploding arrow to the fuel tank of the plasma weapon on the security heavy gunner. However, due to an undetected signal, the intruders withdrew to a transport on the hull, that'd cut into the ship, and departed. Solarian Intruders BRYNHILDR, the T2 AI aboard [[Valkyrie-class Supercarrier|HMS Brynhildr]], locked down the deck and sent Marines, to include the two fireteams of Wolf MarinesOutdated term for Force Recon Marines., to the area. The intruders were performing the same search as the ones aboard the Solarian ship, but this one was led by a human'sized figure in what appeared to be thin armor, with a pair of pistols and a sword. The figure was easily dispatching the normal Marines who fell back at the sight of the Wolf Marines. The two fireteams engaged the figure in medium to close range combat, though they didn't fare well. The reaction time of their opponent was incredible, physically blocking kinetic rounds with his sword, sidestepping plasma rounds. The sword had a blade that was paper thin and moved with incredible speeds, but was unbreakable, with a Marine later describing it as 'getting hit by a starship's hull.' One Marine was decapitated while another lost an arm, before BRYNHILDR erected an ankle high forcefield that caused the attacker to trip and get pinned by another forcefield, allowing the Marines to detain them. The rest of the intruders retreated. Invasion Huis System (Saiyu) The same ship from the capital system came out of hyperspace less than a day after the boarding of the ship. However, the ship wasn't alone, with dozens of troops ships, fighters, and smaller capital ships. The fight for control of orbit was quick, with the presiding Judge Candidate receiving permission to flee the battle with her forces, leaving the population on the surface to their fates. Rilleto System (Mysteria) The alien vessel came out of hyperspace and immediately began deploying dropships. The planet had no defense picket, meaning that by the time the Navy got there, the invaders had already landed on the planet. The defenders put up a valiant fight, taking out many an enemy, but they were forced to retreat as well, abandoning the planet and the people. Camian System (Solarian Empire) The thread featuring the ground battle no longer exists, due to the deletion of the account that created the post. The alien ships came out of hyperspace and into a Naval picket, which immediately opened fire when the invaders launched fighters and dropships. The Picket CO sent her final report, with the full knowledge she wasn't making it out alive.The daughter of the CO, now an orphan, was awarded her mother's earned Knighthood. The battle in orbit lasted a full hour, as the Picket kept the ships distracted, allowing a portion of the civilian populace to escape. The Solarian Army garrison ignored direct orders and fought tooth and nail, giving their transports to the civilian authorities to evacuate people. By the time the commander of the Garrison finally gave the surrender order, the majority population of the planet was Solarian Army. The Navy chose not to send more ships, instead choosing to reinforce other systems, as well as consolidate forces for a major counter assault when the enemy made another move. Change of Heart During the first Festival of Blood,The Festival of Blood involved the sacrifice of a powerful captive, where the brain matter is scooped out of the living skull and ingested. being held on the captured planets, Seeker Fae overheard a captured Solarian Army Captain talking about humanity defeating the Dom'Kavosh. Intrigued, he was brought before the Herald to explain this statement. Aftermath Due to the unexpected length of the Arc, and IRL responsibilities, the rest of the Arc happened offscreen. The Herald contacted the three human nations that had been invaded and struck a deal. They would assist her revolt against the Grand Cleric and his desire to retain the status quo, and if she was successful in restoring the Convent to it's former ways, Humanity would be rewarded and reparations would be made for the three planets captured and the people killed. Naturally, they agreed. The Convent Civil War lasted six months and ended with the Herald victorious and the Corti extinct, the last one killed by her own hand. the new Convent began rebuilding the structures destroyed and providing advanced medical care to those that were injured, to include memory alteration if wished. All three nations involved were given an IOU from the Convent. Any of the three could call in a favor from the Convent, so long as it wasn't aggression or against another nation with an IOU or a Convent affiliate. Emperor Rudolph used the Solarian Empire's immediately. Changes to the Group # Introduced the Oro Convent to the group, an advanced alien civilization. # Allowed alien nations to avoid Dom'Kavosh attacks by being affiliated with the Convent in some way. # Natah become a playable race for most nations. # Created a language that the majority of the galaxy spoke. # Allowed alien nations with Convent affiliation to know that humans existed and know where they were # Implemented a two year time skip. References Category:Story Arcs